Verdad ignorada
by Happines
Summary: Ya se que te hice venir aqui, no me mires con esa cara y tampoco me hables de esa forma. Simplemente quiero que lo aceptes de una puta ves. ¿No sabes lo que es? ¡Me amas, idiota!


**VERDAD IGNORADA**

_Ya se que te hice venir aqui, no me mires con esa cara y tampoco me hables de esa forma. Simplemente quiero que lo aceptes de una puta ves. ¿No sabes lo que es? ¡Me amas, idiota!_

**Importante:** La historia esta contada en primera persona, como si con los pensamientos narrara lo que ocurre_  
_

* * *

¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ignorar lo que te dicta el corazón? ¿Te crees invencible, inmune a cualquier cosa? Pero que estúpido eres... no me mires de esa forma que crees que intimida, puede ser que cause ese efecto en la mayoría pero yo a mi ya no me afecta. ¿Crees que esa simple mirada me daría miedo? Eso solo confirma mi teoría de que eres estúpido.

¿Me insultaste? ¡JA! Reiría pero ya no me queda energía. Te crees poderoso y piensas que tu sola presencia intimida a la gente, ¿no? Es tan fácil saber lo que tu débil mente piensa... No me mires así y tampoco abras esa sucia boca para utilizar esa lengua afilada llena de insultos e ironías. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Eso no causa efecto en mí! Volvamos al tema principal.

¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que escondes, o lo que _intentas_ esconder en realidad? Puede que tu pienses que soy tarada, pero no lo soy ¿Acaso no recuerdas que soy mas inteligente que tu? Ok, no vuelvo a mencionar aquello pero no me hables con monosílabos que no soy mimo para descifrar lo que me quieres decir.

Tratemos de hablar normalmente, aunque viniendo de vos... Esta bien, ya entendí, calladita me veo mas bonita.

...

Lo acepto, no puedo permanecer callada pero en mi defensa el tiempo esta en mi contra y el insistente pitido, cada vez más irregular, no me deja concentrar.

Sé lo que ocultas y, sinceramente, me parece pe-lo-tu-do y no me mires de esa forma que siempre hablo así. ¿Qué cómo me di cuenta? Dios mío... me doy cuenta de absolutamente todos tus cambios, siempre estoy al pendiente tuyo. ¿Qué? ¿No te habías dado cuenta?... Te diste cuenta que realmente eres estúpido, ¿verdad? Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta ¿Por qué? Hay mi pequeño saltamontes, aún te queda tanto por aprender...

¡Eh! ¿No te gusto el apodo?, pero si es re mono. Esta bien, no lo digo más... Odio que me manejes tan fácilmente, sin ningún problema.

Bueno, te hice venir aquí para darte a entender aquello que tú no entiendes. Supe que el tiempo se agotaba y no queda alternativa, aunque en realidad me hubiera gustado ver como poco a poco (REALMENTE MUY DESPACIO) tú te dabas cuenta solo, pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

Te has sentido incomodo y hasta nervioso cuando mi nombre era pronunciado y mi presencia te desagradaba en cierto punto, ¿verdad? Pensabas en mí y me insultabas. Si, hasta me lo puedo imaginar. Te sentías extraño, no eras vos mismo. Que ingenuo eres ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

Tu negación con la cabeza me hizo ver que no eres estúpido, sino que tienes una Licenciatura en estupidologia ¡Me amas idiota! Solo te hice venir hasta aquí para que te des cuenta de una puta vez ¡Me amas idiota! ¡ME A-MAS!

¿Qué no es posible? Ya me canse de tu faceta de retardado mental. Te golpearía, claro, si me pudiera levantar de esta estúpida cama.

Vamos, ¿de verdad no me crees?

A ver, ¿te acuerdas del chico que te presente el otro día? Era tan mono, apuesto, encantador, gracioso, era el sueño de cualquier chica.

...

Oye, que era joda. No hace falta que intentes destruir la pobre puerta, que ella no te hizo nada.

Eso eran celos, ce-los, C-E-L-O-S. ¿Ahora estas convencido de que me amas?... ¡Estas dudando! Oh, que genial que soy.

JA-JA, tu cara esta para una foto y, lo juro, te la hubiera sacado si no fuera por aquel molesto pitido, cada vez mas y mas lento, no me dejara tranquila ¡Como lo odio! Lo bueno es que pronto ya no lo airé, gracias a Dios.

Aw, no me mires con esos ojos que el pitido ya es insoportable como para que ahora sea más escandaloso. Maldito arrogante, ahora queta esa maldita sonrisa de Soy-mejor-que-todos, que me enferma. Ya sé que estas preocupado y hasta triste. Pronto la luz de todos tus días oscuros, el shing de tu shang, la mugre de tu uña, la... Ok, corto con eso. Entiendo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, pero esta bien. Yo no estoy triste, entonces tú tampoco tienes que estarlo. Todo pasa por una razón y creo que Dios ya se dio cuenta que era demasiada perfección y belleza para el mundo humano. Uy, tengo que dejar de reír, cada vez me cuesta mas.

Esto de morir logra hacer gracioso a cualquiera, todavía no entiendo como muchos otros se vuelven melancólicos y lloran todo el tiempo. Yo estoy feliz por que ya lo se y tu también,

¡Sasuke Uchiha ama a Sakura Haruno! Lo jodido es que se dio cuenta en las ultimas horas, pero bueno, todo no se puedo en esta vida. Por lo menos lo sé.

Ya me di cuenta que el pitido es cada vez mas lento, tengo sueño y me siento súper cansada. Gracias por estar Sasuke-kun, yo también te amo, pero por favor, que el Clan Uchiha no termine contigo. Ya me estoy imaginando toda la nueva generación que crearas, todos los Uchihas arrogantes y antisociales, pequeños corriendo por ahí.

Ya el pitido es casi inexistente. Dile a Naruto que deje de ser un dobe y le diga a Hinata lo que siente, la pobre lo espero demasiado tiempo. AH, cierto, también golpéalo de mi parte por la cagada que estoy segura se va a mandar. A Kakashi-sensei dile que deje de ser un pervertido y como venganza a todas sus llegadas tardes quémale el Icha-Icha Paradise, también descubre su cara sin mascara, esa fue una duda existencial mía.

Y tu, Sasuke-kun, no seas teme, reconstruye tu Clan Uchiha y, ah cierto, te amo ¿Te importaría darme un beso?

...

Gracias.

_Piii_

**Sakura Haruno. Hora de defunsión: 16:23:47**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta pequeña historia me vino a la mente ayer mientras estaba tirada en mi cama haciendo huevo. No se de donde saque la idea y tampoco como hice para escribirla, pero asi salio :)

_**¿Review, por favor?**_


End file.
